


Zip Zip, Let Me In.

by The_Stuckness



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Baggy hoodie, Cuddling, Dave is a cutie, Fluff, Horns, Irony, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-03
Updated: 2014-09-03
Packaged: 2018-02-15 23:44:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2247855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Stuckness/pseuds/The_Stuckness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karkat's face is cherry red and Dave just wants to get a little closer to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Zip Zip, Let Me In.

**Author's Note:**

> I saw stridingonsunshine on tumblr type out this idea, and I just had to write it. Though it's probably not what they thought of, I thought it would be cool to do it. I needed a quick fluff break.

It was as if Strider made it his life goal to embarrass you. The smirk tugging at his lips being something to cause your blush to grow. Why must he have brought up your clothes, why must he have mentioned anything about what was under them? Your face heated up and you knew the bright red was practically devouring your face. With a slight tug you grabbed the zip of your hoodie and pulled it over your face, making sure to hide the bright color of it. 

Dave didn't even seem to have any consideration as he moved closer to you, his hands finding the hoodie as he leaned further down, his legs stretching over the long expanse of the couch you both were seated on. You could feel his face nudging at the bottom of your hoodie, obviously try to be cute about what he was about to do. There was plenty of information to go off of to know his nudging at you was supposed to be ironic. His head seemed to find its way into the bottom of your hoodie and he was crawling up, the feeling of him against you causing you to tense nervously. 

Without realizing it his face had met your neck and his breath was coming out in slow bursts, his lips brushing against the skin as he moved further up. You expected a kiss, but his lips missed yours and went further, the warmth of them pecking against your nose, giving it soft kisses as he crooned soft compliments. He took a breath and quietly spoke, telling you that you're the cutest thing he's ever seen. The sentiment made your face grow warmer, and you were sure that if it wasn't cherry red before, it was then. His lips moved to your cheek and then your ear and suddenly you remembered what your goal was. 

Your hands quickly grab at him, trying to push him away. The idea backfired as soon as you felt yourself tip over, the edge of the couch becoming a new acquaintance. A loud shout left your mouth as you felt him fall with you, your arms still struggling to get him out of your hoodie. The crash to the floor did not come soon enough, building up suspense as Dave kept working inside of your hoodie, his lips and nose practically caressing your face. 

Luckily it was him that fell to the floor first, your body rolling onto him. With a light groan you're face to face with him, his breath hitting your lips as he panted out of shock. 

“Woah there Karkles, feisty much?” You hit his chest, rolling your eyes. With a shake of your head you peck his lips and give him an awkward half smile, your face red enough to match his stupid shirts. You give another push, and try to sit up, the hoodie zipped behind his back and keeping you in place. He chuckled softly and rubbed the bases of your horns, causing you to purr softly. 

After realizing that he got you to stop struggling you push again, growling softly and rolling your eyes once again. “Whatever Strider, just get the fuck out of my clothes and go home. I don't know why you're here to begin with.” That only started the bickering as he said you invited him over. Quickly that was responded to by you saying you would remember shit like that. 

The little disagreements you two had were often comical, if not being one of the only things to make you smile. Time went by with the two of you practically going at each other with playful words. You eventually forgot about the original dispute as you both get off topic and eventually just end up curled up on him, your horns safe against his chest, trusting him to be careful with you. A soft trill started in the back of your throat, a purr following as you became content. 

Dave Strider made his way into your hoodie, into your personal bubble, and maybe just a little into your heart. Hell, you might be a little pale for him. If not red, but that's an issue to handle after getting him out of your damn clothes.


End file.
